A Lassiespank
by schritttempo
Summary: Carlton Lassiter is kept up at night, thinking about Shawn's actions of the day and get's a surprise visitor The story happens directly after episode 2x14. Shawn/Lassie This story contains pre-slash, don't like, don't read!


Title: A Lassie-spank  
Fandom: Psych  
Pairing: Shawn/Lassie  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: pre-slash, M/M  
Summary: Carlton Lassiter is kept up at night, thinking about Shawn's actions of the day. The story happens directly after episode 2x14.  
Disclaimer: The story is fictional; I make no money with this.  
The characters belong to someone being less me.  
A/N: Why, oh why do people call this pairing **Shassie?** That sounds so... awful. I refuse to do that and no one can stop me, Muwahahahahaha! : }  
A/N 2: This is my FIRST Psych fic, I hope I didn't fucked it up. Please be gentle! ^^;

#

He could not stop thinking about the _butt slap._

_What the hell had gotten into him?_

Carlton rolled over in his bed and blinked owlishly at the alarm clock which showed 3:15 am.

He groaned and sat up. He had been man enough to go to Spencer and ask for help scratch that, _a favour._ So why couldn't he be man enough to drive over there again and pinn the stupid self proclaimed psychic against his own office wall and ravish err-

Carlton shook his head to clear off the images.

Did he really want to do that? All the times the other man had touched him (and that had been _plenty_ of times) and it had never bothered him. Well, not like that.

But now after this case, after the painful reunion with his soon-to-be-ex-father-in-law, who had never liked him and the call from Victoria, and Shawn no- Spencer had not only _helped_ him, Carlton Lassiter, but he had kept true to his word and kept it a relative (not counting Guster and O'Hara) secret.

His cycle of thought bought him right back to the _butt slap_ which had left him bothered and confused. It had sparked **lust** in him. Lust for another male he had never before experienced before.

Carlton got up and headed down. He poured himself a glass of water in the kitchen and downed it in one big gulp.

When he turned to head back up, he heard someone knock on his front door.

_At this time?_ Carlton grabbed his Glock from the holtser (which hung over a chair in the kitchen) and made his way to the front door.

'Come on Lassie. Put down that Glock and let me in.'

Lassiter paused.

'Spencer?' he asked and opened the door.

'Who else would it be, Lassie?' the other man said.

Shawn passed right by him and made his way into Carlton's kitchen. Carlton followed him and put his Glock away.

'Spencer. What the hell are you doing here at 3:30 in the morning?' he asked and poured himself another glass of water while Shawn hopped down from the counter again and made his way over to him. He smiled at Carlton.

'Well, maybe I'm here to call in that favour...' he answered and stopped maybe 2 inches in front of Lassiter. Who swallowed, throat still dry as the Sahara desert.

'A-And... are you?' he asked. It had been too nice. Carlton cursed his own luck. Of course that damned Spencer would call in the favour first thing. It would most likely be something hummilating.

Shawn leaned in. 'Of course not, Carlton. But I sensed-' Carlton snorted and Shawn lowered his voice '-_sensed_ that you were thinking about that butt slap I gave you and figured to just come over...'

Carlton grabbed Shawn's shoulders to shove the other man away but Shawn was quicker. He pulled Lassiter's upper body down by his wifebeater and kissed him.

Carlton groaned and opened his mouth. He pushed his tongue past Shawn's silky lips and tasted the other man (pineapple and was that chocolate?) and Shawn moaned into the kiss.

Both men were breathless when their kiss ended.

'Shawn... _Spencer_, what the hell-' Carlton fell silent and watched Shawn licking over his wet lips. The other man smiled coyly up at him.

'That was a kiss, Lassie-poo. And I intend to give you even more. Upstairs in your bedroom.' he moved away, towards the door.

This was the moment. Either to give in to his attraction (and why not? He had been separated from Victoria for two years now and god, he had tried to get them back together, hadn't he?) or to send Spencer **-Shawn-** away and pretend he hadn't gotten the most erotic kiss ever from him and work with the 'psychic' on a daily basis again as if nothing had happened between them.

Shawn stopped and looked over his shoulder.

'Are you coming, Carlton?'

The detective laughed softly and followed the other man up the stairs, right behind Shawn's denim clad ass. Carlton smirked.

_SMACK!_

'Oww! A Lassie-spank. I should have sensed that.'

'Oh do shut up, Shawn.'

#

R&R, please. Thank U!


End file.
